My Love Story With Sasuke
by yamada dita-chan
Summary: Sasuke benar-benar ingin mendapatkan naruto bagaimanapun caranya!  CHAP 6 APDET YEY XD   yaoi, lime dll. SasuNaru ShikaKiba NejiGaa. AYO BACA CHAP 6 *promosi* R&R please :D.maaf tambah pendek, dita kurang enak badan '
1. Chapter 1

Disc : aturan naruto yang super duper imut itu punya saya *ditamparsasuke , yah emang bukan punya saya lahh.. gausah ngaku-ngaku ato ngarep_-percuma—. Dia itu punyanya si masashi kishimoto:P *garela

Rated : T aja yah gamau yang lemon masih pertama kali^^

Pair : SasuNaru

**WARNING** : yaoi,BL, abal, gaje, gaseru,*lah ngapain dibikin?, banyak typo, OOC, meneyebabkan enek atau muntah yah apalah.. dan lain sebagainyaXD

Oh ya, bagi yang anti SasuNaru PERGI SANAAAA! *ngelempar batu . satu kali lagi saya bilang

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ !**

**GASUKA? GAUSAH BACA** *repot amat XP

Udah saya peringatkan loooh :D

Sumarry : Sasuke benar-benar ingin mendapatkan naruto bagaimanapun caranya!

My love Story With Sasuke

Ehem" di suatu pagi yang cerah di bikini botoom.. eh ko gini? Salah naskah maaf ya spongebob! aduh malunya ..:P *gajeluuu

Kita ulang..

Suatu pagi yang cerah di SMA Konoha, seharusnya di awali dengan suka cita maupun dengan senyuman, tapi tampaknya berbeda dengan apa yang dialami dengan Uzumaki Naruto maupun Uchiha Sasuke, ayo kita lihat di kelas XI D, disana pemuda yang bernama naruto, berkulit tan , bermata biru dan mempunya 3 garis di setiap pipinya sedang beradu mulut dengan uchiha sasuke, yang tampaknya babak belur (?)

"Teme"

"Dobe" "

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teeeeeeemeeeee"

"Doooobeeee"

"TEME NO BAKA!"

"DOBE NO USURATONKACHI"

"haah dasar Teme!"

"Apasih kau Dobe!"

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu!"

"heh, kau yang salah , makanya jadi orang jangan ceroboh dong.."

"kau duluan yang menabrak ku."

"Cepat ambil seragam lain, ceeeeeeeeeppppaaaaaaaaaat !"

"tidak mau"

"Semua salah kau, jika kau tak menabrakku, mungkin bajuku tidak akan kotor, dan aku tidak akan kelaparan jika kau juga tak menjatuhkan ramenku"

"Hn, aku tidak peduli"

Mendengar keributan yang ada di dalam kelas teman teman pun langsung menghampiri naruto dan sasuke, yang selalu bertengkar tiap hari. Tapi sepertinya pertengkaran kali ini berbeda, ada naruto yang basah kuyub.?. terkena kuah ramen dan kopi sasuke, dan sasuke babak belur. Haaaaah ? seorang Uchiha babak belur? Itu Karena dia menumpahkan ramen naruto, kan kalian tahu, jika naruto ngamuk kehilangan ramen gimana ? hiii serem udahlah gausah dipikirin*digeplak.

"kalian kenapa , kok seperti ini?" Tanya kiba , sahabat naruto sejak SMP. Kalian tau kan cirri-cirinya? Gausah dijelasin yaa lagi males*dilindes..

"Si Teme ini looo, masa aku sudah ditabrak, ramenku jatuh, dia tak mau mengambil seragam cadangan aku kesal sekali dengannya" kata naruto kesal.

"dan..dan kenapa wajaahmu seperti itu sasuke?" Tanya neji menahan tertawanya. Wajar saja masa sih seorang uchiha,yang tampan,kaya babakbelur seperti ini? Tidak akan ada yang percaya. Apalagi jika memang sama naruto .?. –bawel lu author! *lah emang kenyataan kok! #dilempar kunai.

"jangan bilang kamu dihajar oleh naruto karena menjatuhkan ramennya?" Tanya neji sedikit mengejek.

"Cih.." hanya itu yang dibalas sasuke dengan memalingkan mukanya / membuang muka dihadapan temannya.

"dan naruto, apa benar kau yang membuat sasuke seperti ini?"

"heng.. iya!"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Terdengar suara tawa yang sangat kencang dari orang yang ada di kelas yang menyaksikan dialog itu,dan akhirnya semua berhenti –minus neji,kiba,shikamaru yang tidur, setelah di beri deathglare oleh sasuke.

"haaaaaaaah.." gaara menghela nafas

'selalu saja begini' batinnya.

"baiklah naruto, aku saja yang membawakan kau baju cadangan,"

"dan kau sasuke cepat ke UKS agar lukamu tak makin parah" sambung neji yang masih ingin menertawakan sasuke tapi ditahan ketika sasuke benar-benar mamberinya deathgalare.

Sasuke akhirnya pergi ke UKS bersama neji dan gaara yang ingin membawa baju cadangan untuk Naruto.

Sekitar sebelum 5 menit bunyi bel gaara sudah masuk membawa baju cadangan.?.

"hei ini paki naruto" kata gaara sambil melemparkan seragam yang ia bawa.

"heheheh.. makasih ya"

"apa kau tak terlalu kejam pada Uchiha itu?" Tanya gaara

"Cih peduli banget aku sama dia , biarkan dia mendapat ganjarannya"

"tapi setidaknya jangan sampai kau memukul dia terlalu seperti itu dong, ia terpaksa tak mangikuti jam pelajaran kan" jelas gaara panjang lebar.*padahal cuma segitu

"BIarin aja ahh yaudah yaa aku pengen ketoilet dulu, menukar bajuku, tidak enak jika seperti ini!"

"ya. Tapi jangan lama-lama, nanti keburu bel"

"iya".

Naruto akhirnya sampai di kamar mandi dengan selamat. *haaalah kaya apaan aja!

Didalam kamar mandi naruto memikirkan perkataan gaara

'mungkin gaara benar, aku harus minta maaf pada Sasuke'

Dan bel sudah terdengar

NENGNONGNENGNONG

"untungnya jam pertama itu kakashi-sensei, jadi mungkin dia yang terlambat masuk kelas"

Sesampainya dikelas..

"tuh kan benar, dia yang telat bukan aku," naruto pun duduk di bangkunya.

'benar ya si Teme itu tidak ikut pelajaran , aku jadi kasian terhadapnya, baiklah, nanti istirahat aku akan minta maaf padanya'

Gruuk.

'aduh tapi aku lapar, yah aku makan dulu, baru jenguk si Teme itu'

==== SKIP====

Sudah bel istirahat, naruto yang sudah selesai makan bersama temannya di kantin langsung pergi tanpa pamit.

"hai naruto, kau mau kemana?" Tanya kiba

"aku mau melihat si Teme itu"

"kau perhatian sekali naruto" kata Sakura menggoda.

"apa sih sakura-chan, aku Cuma merasa bersalah saja kok tidak lebih"

"mass'a?"

"benar, sudah yaa aku mau pergi keburu nanti bel masuk"

Sementara itu..

masih di kantin..

"Sakura kalau menurutku, jika kau mau men'comblangkan' naruto dan sasuke, tidak akan berhasil" kata kiba

"Tapi aku akan berusaha agar mereka jadiannn HIDUP FUJOSHI SAKURAAA!

Lagi pula sasuke-kun kan juga sudah tertarik dengan naruto, dan ia juga bekerjasama denganku!"

"haaah biarlahh.."

"Ck, mendokusei" kata shikamaru yang merasa 'hibernasi'nya(?) terganggu.

====SKIP====

Sampainya naruto di UKS..

" hei Teme, masih sakit tidak?" Tanya naruto

"Ck, kau ngapain kesini Dobe? Aku tidak mau kau memperbanyak lukaku!"

"cih, kau ini sudah tau orang mau minta maaf, malah di anggap seperti itu!"

"sudahlah, aku tidak peduli"

" eee.. Temee.. min..minta maaf ya" kata naruto to the point.

"Hn."

"kok hanya itu responmu?"

"iya iya bawel , tapi ada syaratnya" sambung sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke naruto.

Naruto yang melihat si Teme dengan seringaian langsung merinding

"me..memangnya apa ?" Tanya naruto masih merinding.

"kauu. Harus kencan dengan ku"

"APA?"

**TBC**

**Author : **"hai saya yamada dita-chan panggil saya dengan dita saja tak usah repo trepot, jika ingin pakai embel-embel –chan juga boleh.. saya baik kok^^ *kocakkk..

maaf ya kalau pendek. Gomenn..*nunduk. Ini fic pertama saya jadi harap dimaklumi jika memang tak bagus-_- saya juga tak terlalu mengerti tentang per'kepenpik-kan' tapi saya akan berusaha untuk belajar. Saya akan terus berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baikk "hiiduup diitaa^^!

**Shikamaru : **"kau ini author yang merepotkan.."

**Author : **" yee biarin aja napa jadi lo yang sewot!"

**Shikamaru :** "Ck, mendokusei"

**Author :** " kerjaannya Cuma ngomong mendokusei,mendokusei dan tidur dasar pema- *dilempar panci sama kiba

**Kiba :** "enak saja kau mengataiku seperti itu"

**Author : **" aduuh sakit tau!"

**Kiba :** " rasakan!"

**Author :** "awas aku akan balas dendam *deathglare #KibaShika kabur

**Sakura :** "woi, author sialan, kenapa kau Cuma memunculkan aku sebagai figuran"

**Author :** "apa lagi nih yang protes, tenang aja napa ini baru chap 1 yang selanjutnya nanti ada lu lagi kok!" *WOLES DONG !

**Naruto : **" author kenapa aku juga harus kencan dengan sasuke ?"

**Author :** "taka pa-apalahh saya kan fujoshi, udah kerjasama ama sasuke *toss'an ama sasuke

**Naruto :** siap siap rasenggan

**Author dan Sasuke :** "KAAAABBBBUURRR!"

Maaf yaa minna saya baru bikin fic 1 saja sudah banyak yang protes *pundung

Saya cuma minta anda u/ me review.. please *puppy eye's no jutsuu

Yaudah deh ..

Oh ya 1 lagi saya mau tanya flame itu apa sih ?

Tolong jelaskan lewat review yaa..

Maaf saya norak -_-

Terimakasih sebelumnya udh baca dan jika anda ingin meninggalkan jejak review dulu.. nanti di chidori ama sasuke *ngancem

Akhir kata

**Review Review Review please ~^^**

Cee you ~ ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Disc : Naruto bukan punya Saya tapi, Masashi Kishimoto . Kalo ngaku-ngaku juga percuma -_- tapi sasori buat saya aja yahhh .. :D *Pllllaaak*

Rated : T gamau macem-macem ah_-

Pair : SasuNaru Slight NejiGaa ShikaKiba

**WARNING** : yaoi,BL, abal, gaje, gaseru,*lah ngapain dibikin?, banyak typo, OOC, meneyebabkan enek atau muntah yah apalah.. dan lain sebagainyaXD

Oh ya, bagi yang anti SasuNaru PERGI SANAAAA! *ngelempar batu . satu kali lagi saya bilang

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ !**

**GASUKA? GAUSAH BACA** *repot amat XP

Udah saya peringatkan loooh :D

Sumarry : Sasuke benar-benar ingin mendapatkan naruto bagaimanapun caranya!

My Love Story With Sasuke

Wahhaaa .. akhirnya chap 2 update XD setelah beberapa hari nahan puasa buat gak ke warnet *lebeh luu* maklumin aja yaa . saya baru naik kelas 3 SMP. Jadi gabolee maen terus *gaya lu* nihh. Chap 2 udah saya update. Banyak yang bilang chap sebelumnya masii kurang rapii . gomenn saya masih punya penyakit malas ini jawabannya. Tapi saya usahakan agar di chap ini penulisannya lebih rapii *amin*

Owh iyaa kemaren 23 Juli Sasuke ultah, saya gak punya ide buat ngasih selamet ke Sasu^^ jadi ngucapinnya sekarang aja yah. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE :D *nyebar-nyebar bunga*

**Sasuke :** "Author geblekk gua ultah kaga dikadoin, seenggaknya bikini cerita gua ama naru kek! Apa kek! Nii suma ngasih ucapan selamet doang"

**Author : **"Maaf sasuu . huhu saya bener bener keabisan idée -_-" *pundung*

**Sasuke : **"Alaaah lu pake segala banyak alesan!"

**Author :** "Bodo amat emang gua pikirin. Gangargain orang banget luh:P"*kayanya authornya udah frustasi*

**Sasuke :** "Ngapain gue ngargain lu!"

**Author :** "Sumpah.. gue kesel banget ama nih orang. Awas aja lu Naruto bakalan gue rebut dari elu :P!"

**Sasuke :"**Apa kata lu!" *siap-siap chidori*

**Author :** "eh eh eh, ada foto naru telanjang tuh!"

**Sasuke :"**Mana-mana?" *celingak celinguk*

**Author : **" mending gua kabur ahh."

**Sasuke : **"WOI… sialan, gue di tipu ama nih author, liat aja luh, bakal gua pites kalo ketemu!" *ngejar-ngejar author*

**Shikamaru :** " Sudah lah readers ayo kita baca ceritanya!"

.

.

.

.

Previous Story^^

"kauu. Harus kencan dengan ku"

"APA?"

==== *^^,* ===

" Ehh.. kenapa aku harus kencan denganmu?"

"Heh, kau tidak usah banyak bertanya Dobe, atau kau mau aku menyerangmu sekarang juga ?"

"Aaa. ..aa…paa maksudmu Teme?"

"Sudah cepat jawab saja!"

"Heh kau tak sadar apa, kita ini sama-sama lelaki tahu! Ngapain aku harus kencan dengan mu padahal kau bukan siapa-siapaku kita juga bukan sepasang kekasih, ngapain kamu ngajak aku!"

"Hem Dobe Baka, aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu!"

"Maksudnyaa..?"

"Kau ini benar benar Baka Dobe,maksudnya.. aku mencintai mu!"

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke pun merinding seketika, ia sudah menganggap Sasuke mungkin sudah gila, atau mungkin hanya bercanda? tapi ketika ia melihat keseriusan diwajahnya, ia mungkin serius. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? seorang Uchiha itu ternyata suka Padanya? Bagaimana bisa ? hanya Tuhanlah yang tahu. Bahkan authorpun tak tahu *plakk*

"Jadi bagaimana Dobe, mau atau tidak? Atau.. ku cium kau sekarang juga!"

"HUUAPA! KYAA ADA ORANG MESUM!"

Mendengar teriakan Naruto barusan, Sasuke langsung menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, secara gitu, pan ntu orang dua lagi beradepan mana deket banget lagi!, ya jelas jelas congor Naruto yang kaya toa di Masjid bikin gendang telinga Sasuke kaya mao pecah.

"Jangan.. tolong jangan cium aku. Hiiy!"

"Makanya! Kamu pergi dengan ku, kalau tidak.." belum sempat Sasuke ngomong eh udah dipotong ama Nariyo.

"Hee iya deh iya,"

"Hn gitu dong jadilah Uke yang penurut!"

'WHAT THE ..? APA KATA DIA? UKE?' batin Naruto menjerit.

" He Baka Teme, sejak kapan aku jadian denganmu memang?"

"Tadi.."

"Enak saja aku ngomong 'iya' cuma karna aku ngajak kamu jalan, kita gak pernah jadian kali"

"Yasudah.. tapi aku yakin, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku"

"Kau terlalu PEDE Teme, coba saja kalau bisa. Cih,"

"Hn lihat saja nanti!"

NENGNONGNENGNONGNENG

"Eh udah bel, masuk kelas ah. Teme, aku ke kelas duli yaa.. Jaa.."

"Tunggu Dobe, kita jalannya besok saja yaa?"

"Ha? Gasala ? nanti deh aku kabarin kalo memang aku ada waktu."

"Hn. Yasudah"

== Sampai dikelas.. ==

"Eh, Naruto bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" Tanya kiba yang duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Sepertinya dia langsung sembuh."

"Lah. Kok bisa sih?"

"Tanya saja oarangnya, aku malas membahasnya!"

Tak berapa lama. Guru yang mengajar di kelas itu pun datang, dan mengajar di kelas itu.

== SKIP ==

Malam hari di rumah Naruto.

Naruto baru saja akan pergi mandi sebeleum hape yang ada di kasurnya pun berbunyi.

"Haloo."

"Hn Dobe, bisa tidak jalannya besok?"

"Hmm.. aku tidak ada acara sihh, yasudahlah besok saja!"

"Hn. Baiklah, aku sayang kamu, Dobe."

"Iya.. eh apa katamu?"

Tuuut tuut,..

'Sialan, diputus ama dia lagi, tadi apa katanya? Sayang? Ieeeuuuh males ah gue ngeladeninnya,' batin Naruto

'Tapi kayanya tu orang napsu banget pengen ngajak gua jalan, males gua sebenernya tapi.. dari pada dicium. Ikh amit-amit cabang orok.' batin Naruto lagi.

'udah ah gua mau mandi dulu' lagi-lagi batin Naruto. **(Author digebukin karena banyak bacot)**

Keesokan harinya.,

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.00 biasanya Naruto sekarang masih tidur pulas. Entah apa gerangan. Sekarang dia sudah bangun. Mau tau? Nih..

Dia dapet telp dari saskay jam segono.

Trriit triit..

'bujuk, sapa yang telp pagi subuh gini?' batin Naruto

"Hmm Haloo.."

"Hn, Dobe kau sudah bangun?"

"Eh ini kau Teme, kenapa pagi-pagi gini kau malah telp aku?"

"Kau jika mau jalan dengan ku harus bangun pagi karena jam 7 aku akan menjemputmu!"

Untung sekarang libur, jadi ni bocah dua bisa jalan sepuasnya..

"Hm? Kau ini kenapa sih? Ini baru jam 6, kau mau menjemputku jam 7, tapi kenapa malah sekarang dibangunkan?"

"Seterah aku dong, biar kamu gak telat."

"Lagian pergi sepagi itu, kita mau ngapain?"

"Ngapain aja asal sama kamu aku mau."

"Kau mengganggu tidurku, Baka!"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Ah dasar pengganggu!"

"Sudah ya. Aku mau siap-siap"

'Tu orang getol amat idupnya'

Setelah dapet tlp dari Sasuke, Naruto pun langsung mandi, sarapan bareng mamah papahnya, kemudian dia ke Kamar lagi buat nunggu si Teme itu.

"Haah.. Sebentar lagi palingan ntu bocah dah dateng!"

Di Ruang Keluarga.

Nampaknya Ibu Naruto, Kushina sedang santai sambil nonton tivi. Tapi sepertinya acara santenya diganggu oleh suara bell.

NENG NONG..

"Tunggu Sebentar"

Pintu pun di buka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat, bermata hitam, berambut hitam kebiruan siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

"Siapa ya?"

"Permisi, saya temannya Naruto bu," kata sasuke dengan sopannya*tumben*

"Oh, nyari Naruto ya? Mau masuk dulu?"

"Tidak perlu, saya akan langsung berangkat, karena sudah janjian sama Naruto."

"Oh begitu, kalu begitu tunggu ya. ibu akan panggilkan Naruto"

"Terima Kasih."

Tak berapa lama, muncul lah Naruto dengan pakean kaos berwarna orange, dan lepis warna hitam. Tentu menggunakan jaket berwarnya orange agar senada ama ntu baju.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang Dobe."

"Cih,,"

"Terima kasih ya bu, saya akan pergi bersama Naruto dulu."

"Iya maa. Aku berangkat"

"Iya hati-hati ya.. dan jangan sampai kamu pulang malam ya Naruto!"

"Iya."

**TBC**

.

Pendek? Emang..

Saya gak sempet buat manjangin, sebenernya saya mau aja manjanginnya, tapi karena waktu di warnetnya udah mau abis, sayang sih , computer saya rusak, jadi tepaksa harus kewarnet -,-

Di warnet saya juga ga ngerjain ini doang, saya donlot video, lagu,foto, sama nonton youtube sasori *maklum fansnya*

Mungkin yang minta panjangin, maaf ya gomen*nunduk* saya gak bisa. Tapi nanti saya usahakan agar lebih panjang *semoga*

Udah chap 2 ^^

Eh masa emang ada tau pasangan yaoi asli! *norak amat lu* coba deh cari di gugel " J Law dan kirio" *kalo ga salah*

Ahh udah ya . pengen nonton youtube lagi nih mau liat pacar saya 'sasori' *readers: huuueekk*

Sebelum itu, REVIU dulu dong, nanti saya panjangin ceritanya kalau banyak yang riviu, trus yang riviu, saya kasih tau cerita buat chap depan *tapi ringkasannya*

Pelisss… repiu dulu *bulldog eye's*

Saya moooon *teriak*

Kalo ripiu nanti saya tambaa semangat \(^_^)/

Yaudahlah mohon-mohonannya- -_-

REVIEW PLEASE ^o^

O.o

Cee you ;D

-* dita^^ *-


	3. Chapter 3

Yama dita-chan ^^

Disc : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi yang anda harus tau SASORI PUNYA SAYAAA *dimutilasi*

Rated : T aja yah gamau yang lemon masih pertama kali^^

Pair : SasuNaru Slight NejiGaa ShikaKiba SaiSaku (mungkin)

**WARNING** : yaoi,BL, abal, gaje, gaseru,*lah ngapain dibikin?, banyak typo, OOC, meneyebabkan enek atau muntah yah apalah.. dan lain sebagainyaXD

Oh ya, bagi yang anti SasuNaru PERGI SANAAAA! *ngelempar batu . satu kali lagi saya bilang

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ !**

**GASUKA? GAUSAH BACA** *repot amat XP

Udah saya peringatkan loooh :D

Sumarry : Sasuke benar-benar ingin mendapatkan naruto bagaimanapun caranya!

My love Story With Sasuke

Chap 3 Update XD yoyoyoyyoyyo ! *narigaje*.

Dita is baaackkk ! *teriak*

Duh udah satu minggu ga update.. lalala gatau mau bilang apa lagi nihh.. nikmati aja ceritanya ! ^^

Sebelum ituuu saya mau bales dendamm ! JENGJENGJENG ! *aura neraka*

Inget ga ? waktu pas di Chap 1 si Kiba ngelempar saya pake panci ! gak terima Saya ahh mana tuh oaring *nyari-nyari kaya orang bego*

**( Pembalasan Dendam Author )**

Nah itu dia si Kiba ..

**Author : **"Hah lu Kiba kan?" *ih author goblok udah tau Kiba pake nanya segala*

**Kiba : **"Eh elu tor, ngapain lu nyamper gue kesini?"

**Author :** 'Tampangnya ga nunjukin raut kesalahan sama sekali' batin author

**Kiba :** "Eh to,r napa lu diem aja ?"

**Author :** "Tar tor tar tor emangnya gue Traktor !"

**Kiba : **"Yeelah canda, masukin dalem hati mulu lu mah!"

**Author :** "Panggil gue Dita, bukan tar tor tar tor !"

**Kiba :** 'Napa sih ni orang?' batin Kiba sambil bengong.

**Author :**"Woi sekarang elu yang bengong!"

**Kiba :**"Eh, i..iya tor-errr maksudnya iya dit," 'Perasaan gue kok gak enak yaa,' batin Kiba mulai merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil.

**Author :***senyum sok manis* "Kiba~ inget gak di chap 1 elo gebuk gue pake panci sampe pala gue benjol segede telor?"*aura neraka*

**Kiba :**"Eh e..emm..mang s..ss..sampe segitunya ya?"

**Author :**"Iya goblokk pala gua sakit! Lo kira tu panci kecil apa ? wong gedenya kaya perisai yang gedenya naujubilah . mana tebel lagi !" *author hawa nerakanya keluar* Err bisa dibilang mirip kaya Sakura ngamuk.

**Kiba : **"Woi sabar dong gue kan cuma gak terima elu ngatain Shika!"

**Author :**"Tapi pikir dulu napa! Ni pala di pitrahin tau!"

**Kiba :**"Eeem.. maaf deh !"

**Author :**"ENAK AJA LU . LU GAK AKAN GUE MAAFIN –err "misi' panitia gua minta panci yang waktu itu Kiba gebukin ke gua." Kata author

_**Panitia**_ :"Nih.. *ngelempar panci ke arah dita (si author)* woi Kiba, sabar yaa !"

**Kiba** **:**"Sabar gimana.. ni panitia gak tanggung jawab!" kiba ketakutan mau lari gak bisa udah merinding liat author yang dikit lagi meledak.

**Author :** Hahaha.. *ketawa nista* SIAP-SIAP KIBAA~!

DUNG.. PALK.. .PUAGH.. JDER.. GRAK

GRIK ..RUK ..PANG ..PING.. PUNG.. DOAR.

DIR ..DOR ..BLAK ..JEDING.. *anak baik jangan ditiru ya adegan kekerasan ini^^*

Terdengar gabukan dimana-mana author ngamuk nya serem amat yaa..

**Author :**"Nyahhaa Selesai.."

**Kiba:** #benjol dimana-mana# "Awas aja lu tor ! gua bikin yang lebih parah di banding ini!, gua nanti ngadu ke Shika.. liat aja lu!"

**Author :** *pura-pura ga denger*

**Author: **" Yaudah readers. Saya udah puas.. baca nih ceritanya *nunjuk-nunjuk bawah*

Naruto yang tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Sasuke sejak tadi hanya sabar menghadapi semua cobaan yang menimpanya.

'Kami-Sama buat aku sabar karena orang yang menyusahkan ini' batin Naruto lemes.

"Dobe, ayo naik ke mobil ku!"

"Eh i..iya!"

Mobil yang dibawa Sasuke pun melaju . entah kemana Sasuke akan membawa Naruto, ternyata eh ternyata dia di bawa ke taman.

Naruto yang sadar mobil sudah berhenti langsung nanya ke Sasuke.

"Eh udah sampe ya?"

"Hn."

"Oooh kamu ngajak aku ke taman doing kan? Gak kemana-mana lagi?"

"Tidak, nanti kita ke Taman Hiburan, tapi pagi-pagi seperti ini sepertinya belum buka!"

"Lagi sih kamu itu Baka ! berangkat pagi-pagi gak sadar apa ama tujuannya!. Eh aku Cuma nemani kamu sehari saja loh. Sehabis itu aku gak ada urusan lagi sama kamu."

"Hn."

"Kamu itu.. orang udah ngomong panjang lebar Cuma di jawab 'hn' terus."

"Hn."

"Haah.. Sudahlah"

Mereka berdua rupanya tak sadar ada perempuan berambut pink yang memerhatikan mereka sejak tadi dan membawa handycam entah untuk apa itu.

"Khu khu khu.. Sasuke ternyata ingin ke Taman Hiburan rupanya . aku akan mengikuti mereka ahh mungkin aja nanti ada 'kejadian' yang bisa ku abadikan lewat handycam juga mau mengajak sai sayangku setelah tugasku menyatukan mereka selesai. Nanti ku ajak yang lain, agar bisa mengambil 'kejadian' yang akan di lakukan Sasuke ke Naruto. Khu khu khu.." Kata gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Sakura sambil menyeringai.

Kembali ke SasuNaru

Mereka sedang duduk di kursi taman yang ada di sana, sekarang mereka hanya duduk bersebelahan. Dalam keheningan. Sehingga Naruto tampak bosan.

"Aaah aku bosan sekali Teme, belikan sesuatu dong!"

"Memangnya kamu mau apa ?" Tanya sasuke

"Emm ga ada cemilan yang di jual siih, di sekitar sini. Tapi.. eh itu ada tukang eskrim!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk tukang eskrim yang sedang lewat di sekitar taman.

"Hn, yasudah.. kamu mau rasa apa?"

"Rasa JERRRUUK.." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum seperti anak-anak yang menurut Sasuke sangat 'manis' sekali.

"Hn, tunggu ya, jangan kemana-mana."

"Iya."

Sakura yang sedang 'mengintili' mereka merasa bosan karena tak ada satupun 'kejadian yang dia harapkan.

"Kapan sih mereka bermesraan! Aku tidak sabar."

Di tempat yang di duduki oleh Naruto dan Sasuke tampak ada Sasuke yang membawa eskrim rasa jeruk untuk Naruto.

"Tumben yaa si Uchiha mau disuruh-suruh. Ternyata Sasuke OOC banget kalau udah jatuh cinta." Kata Sakura yang lagi-lagi menyeringai.

Di tempat SasuNaru bisa kita lihat saudara-saudara Sasuke yang sedang melihat Naruto makan eskrim dengan lahapnya. Sauke yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum tulus.

'Haah Sasuke tersenyum?'Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu tampak bingung. Dan terlihat ada semburat merah yang keluar dari wajah Naruto karena melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Sauke yang sadar akan tatapan Naruto hanya bisa menyeringai.

"Hn, kau kenapa Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto.

DEG!

Naruto yang digitukan sama Sasuke hanya bisa mengeluarkan samburat merah di wajahnya.

'Kenapa jantung ku berdegup kencang seperti ini?'

"Hei kau sakit?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian menaruh tangannya ke pipi Naruto, Naruto makin merah saja mukanya kaya kepiting rebus.

'KYAA cinta mulai bersemi' teriak Sakura di dalam hati sambil merekam kejadian tsb.

Dag dig dug hanya itu yang bisa Naruto rasakan.

"Eh Teme ! kau tak malu diliat orang apa ayo ke Taman Hiburan! Mungkin sudah buka" kata Naruto mengalihkan suasana tegang.

"Hn tidak semudah itu kita pergi, aku punya permintaan untukmu!"

"Aduh emangnya apa lagi sih?"

Sasuke makin mendekati wajahnya ke Naruto, hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak 0,00000001 mm. .?. dan pada akhirnyaa..

CUP~

Naruto dicum Sasuke ! yap! Benar sodara-sodara DICIUM. Di bibirnya lagi.

'KYAA untung aku bersabar jadi aku bisa melihat kejadian ini yes yes!" batin Sakura kegirangan.

Naruto tak sadar apa yang di lakukan Sasuke kepadanya *loh?* sampai saat Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya, melumat, dan.. ya gitu deh dia makin memperdalam ciumannya.

Saat Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, Naruto hanya bisa mematung.

"Ayo kita ke mobil dan ke Taman Hiburan" kata Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan Naruto menuju ke mobilnya,

Naruto loaded

"….." 1 detik

"….." 10 detik = 15%

"….." 1 menit

"….."

"…"

Hening….

"HUUAAAA CIUMAN PERTAMAKU DI AMBIL SI TEME JELEK INI!"

Sasuke yang mendengar toa Naruto hanya bisa menyeringai.

Sementara itu.. Sakura

"Aduh aduh mana gua gak bawa tisu lagi." Kata Sakura sambil menahan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Dan kemudian dia ngibrit cari warung dan mungkin maunyusul SasuNaru ke Taman Hiburan.

==== di Taman Hiburan ===

Naruto masih syok atas apa yang Sasuke lakukan kepadanya, ia hanya bisa memikirkan kejadian tadi sambil berjalan di sebelah Sasuke. Sebenarnya, ia mau saja kabur atau memprotes tindakan Sauke, tetapi dia lebih memilih pasrah dari pada dilakukan 'lebih' dari ini oleh si mesum Uchiha itu.

"Haaah.." Naruto menghela nafas agar bisa lebih tenang.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" Tanya Sasuke

"Engg .. i.. i.. iya"

"Na, kamu mau naik apa?"

"Terserah lahh."

"Sepertinya kamu syok atas yang tadi yaa? Maaf deh"

"Hem?" Naruto hanya bisa bingung mendengar kesaksian Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku minta maaf."

"Sudahlahh.." kata Naruto dengan nada frustasi.

Mereka berjalan dan terus berjalan. Hingga mereka ada di toko makanan, sepertinya Sasuke harus menenagkan Naruto, dan cara satu-satunya mungkin Cuma makan.

"Dobe, makan saja yuk."

"Ha? Kan tadi aku sudah makan."

"Sudah, tak apa-apa agar pikiranmu bisa lebih tenang."

"Baiklah" kata Naruto dengan wajah malas.

===SKIP===

Setelah kenyang, sepertinya Naruto sudah semangat.

"Waaa enak sekali, makasih ya Teme, aku sudah di traktir!"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu.. kita naik wahana yang seru saja yuk!" kata Naruto semangat dan kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke.

'Cepat sekali sembuhnya.' Batin Sasuke kebingungan.

Baru mereka mau jalan mereka melihat ada sepasang wajah familiar yang sepertinya mereka kenal, dan itu adalah.. Shikamaru dan Kiba.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa bingung, kan' Shika dan Kiba belum jadian, bisa-bisanya mereka pergi berdua.

"Hah Kiba? Sedang apa kau disini? Dengan Shikamaru lagi?"

"Haaah Naruto, aku kesini untuk main lah, memangnya kamu kira mau ngapain?"

"Dan aku kesini bersama Shika itu karena.." Kiba pun menarik lengan Shikamaru

"..Kami baru jadian." Kata kiba sambil tersenyum dan membuat tangannya menunjukkan 'piis'.

Naruto hanya bisa ber-oh ria mendengar perkataan Kiba,

"Terus kamu disini sama sasuke buat apa? Kencan?"

"Hah?" Naruto yang mendengar perkataan kiba hanya bisa melongo.

"Ya enggak lah.. aku mah kesini karena dipaksa si Teme sialan ini!" kata Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke.

'Lah ? dipaksa?' batin Kiba.

"Sudah lah kita jalan bareng aja, siapa tau menyenangkan," kata Naruto sambil tersenym.

"Emm betul juga ya," kata Kiba menjawab pernyataan Naruto.

Dan mereka akan terus bersenang-senang dan ..

**TBC**

Ahh selesai juga, pegel nih tangan abis ngetik.. fuh tapi Saya seneng abis bales dendam ama Kiba hehehe *ketawa setan* sambil menunjukkan tangan pose 'piis'. Dan author tak sadar ada 2 orang dengan aura membunuh menatapnya.

…

…

Hening..

Author : "Eh kenapa nih? Kok perasaan gua gak enak yaa"

Shikamaru :"Woi .. tadi lo apain Kiba gue?"

Author :"Hehehe maap Shika, Cuma pembalasan dendam *ketawa cengo*

Shikamaru :"Gak ada kta maap-maap pan. Ayo Sasuke kita balas nih author."

Author :"Lah kk..kok aa.. si Teme di sini?"

Sasuke :"Gue juga mau bales dendam ama lu buat yang kemaren."

Author :"EH?" *pengen kabur tapi ga bisa*

Shikamaru :"Gue udah kasih Jurus Bayangan gue biar lo gak bisa kabur. Sasuke, cepat serang!"

Sasuke : #CHIDORI..#

Author : #tepar#

SasuShika : "Yes.. berhasil."

Dan temen author yang namanya Desi-pun muncul

Desi :"Woi lo apain temen gue?"

Shikamaru :"Wah ada temen juga nih author."

Author :"Des, tampol mereka ayooo!"

Desi : "Woi pengen bulan puasa malah berantem luh.!"

Sasuke :"Eh iya kan besok udah puasa ya.."

Shikamaru :"Lupa gue."

Desi :"Udah lu maaf-maaf'an pengen puasa juga.

SasuShika : "Iya deh.. author, kita minta maap yee."

Author :#masih tepar# "aduhh iya deh, karna mau puasa aja lu pade gua maapin.

Akhirnya terjadilah adegan saling memeluk antara Author,Sasuke,Shikamaru.

Desi pun pundung karena dicuekin.

Dah segitu dulu yaa dari saya

Mau bulan puasa nih jadi

"**MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN YAA :D & SELAMAT PUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKAN XD"**

Oh iya tapi RIPIU DULU SEBELUM KEMBALI OKE ?

Agar di Chap depan bisa lebih panjang ok?

Saaayaaa moo'ooonnnn . yang baek yang ripiu masuk surga :)

RIPIU PLEASE XD ok ?

Maaf saya gak nerima flame, kecuali flame yang membangun,

Karena menurut prinsip saya 'BUAT APA NGE-FLAME PUNYA ORANG JIKA MEMANG CERITA KITA GAK MAU DI FLAME?'

BETUL GAK ? o.O

Yaudah yaa babay *ngelambaiin sapu tangan*

Cee you ;D

_dita^^


	4. Chapter 4

Disc : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi yang anda harus tau SASORI PUNYA SAYAAA *dimutilasi*

Rated : T aja yah gamau yang lemon masih pertama kali^^

Pair : SasuNaru Slight ShikaKiba.

**WARNING** : yaoi,BL, abal, gaje, gaseru,*lah ngapain dibikin?, banyak typo, OOC, ada Ocnya,meneyebabkan enek atau muntah yah apalah.. dan lain sebagainyaXD

Oh ya, bagi yang anti SasuNaru PERGI SANAAAA! *ngelempar batu . satu kali lagi saya bilang

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ !**

**GASUKA? GAUSAH BACA** *repot amat XP

Udah saya peringatkan loooh :D

Sumarry : Sasuke benar-benar ingin mendapatkan naruto bagaimanapun caranya!

My love Story With Sasuke

A/N : Yeay.. chap 4 apdet yyooohohoooo

Author muncul di chap ini. Jangan ada yang maah yaa^^ abis saya cuma fujoshi yang bantuin Sasu buat dapetin Naru kok, saya gak bakalan ganggu SasuNaru suueer.

ket OC :

Saya (author) : Namanya dita, orangnya rada telmi / tulalit^^ ,ciri saya : rambut sebahu, bergelombang dan berkulit tan kaya Naru xD, cakepan Naru kookk tapi. Yah tingi saya lumayan lahh ^^

Temen saya : Desi,anaknya gokil dan asyik, sifatnya kaya saya juga^^. rambut sama kaya saya cuma lebih panjang (dikit) dan lebih lurus, kan saya agak ikal, dia gelombang. Berkulit lebih pendek dari saya.

**Ceritanyabelummulai masihbasa-basiAuthor**

Di markas Akatsuki, semua ninja di Konoha lagi pada ngumpul, buat silaturahmi gitu ^^ kan lagi bulan puasa sekarang ^^.

Author : "Yooohoo Dita is backk.."

Sasu :"Is back is back, emang lu abis dari mana?"

Author :"Hehee enggak gue kan mau muncul di cap ini, jadi ikutan ngumpul deh ama kalian."

Semuanya yang lagi ngumpul :"Haaah ? Ntu author sableng mau main di chapie ini?" *syok*

Author :"Haha *ketawa nista* iya lahh *berpose ala guru Guy & Lee*

Yang lain langsung sweatdrop

Lee :"Dita-chann.. kamu bisa juga berpose ala kami,"*nangis sesenggukkan*

Guru Guy :"Huuaa Dita-chan saya terhruu.. ayo kamu ubah penampilan kaya kamii."

Author :"Eh.. eng..enggak deh makassii *langsung kabur*

Lee&Guy :"Tungguu Dita-chan."*ngejar-ngejar author*

Semuanya Sweatdroped again

Author :"Sasuu tolongg.."*ngumpet di belakang punggung Sasu*

Sasu :"Heh? Minta tolong ama gua? ogah!"*Sasu langsung kabur*

Author :"Jahat kau Sasuu.. huhu semuanya tolong aku.."* lari-larian*

Author :"Naruu tolong.."

Naru :"Eh maap dit, gue males ah berurusan ama mereka."

Author :"Lah kaga ada yang bantuin gua?"

Lee&Guy : "Dita-chann.."

Author :" HUUUEE TOLONG!.."

tapi gak ada yang mau nolongin.

.

Readers, udah baca aja ceritanyaa yaa ..

saya gak mau jadi mirip mereka *lari sambil nangis*.

Mereka terus bersenang-senang dan mereka mevcoba berbagai wahana yang ada di Taman hiburan itu, mari kita lupakan mereka yang lagi bersenang-senang. Kita liat aja Sakura yang manggilin temen/ geng Fujoshinya.

"Aduh, masa gue sendirian mau ngeliat Sasuke ama Naru pacaran, gue panggil temen fujoshi yang lain ahh biar gak kesepian."

"Sms siapa aja ya ?" Sakura berfikir sejenak.

Plok. "Oh iya Ino,Ten-ten,Dita sama Desi aja deh." Kata Sakura sambil menepukkan tangannya.

"Kirim ke Ino dulu ahh."

Sakura pun mengetik Sms ke Ino.

**To : Ino-chan**

**Ino, gue lagi ada di Taman Hiburan, yuk kesini, ada SasuNaru dan ShikaKiba, kita bisa rekam adegan yang mungkin aja menyenangkan khukhu. Udah cepet dateng.!**

**From : Sakura cantik**

Beberapa menit, ada balasan dari Ino.

**From : Ino-chan**

**Hah? Yang bener ? Waduh, pasti gue dateng lahh ;). tunggu yaa.**

**By_ino seksi **

"Idih, Ino pede banget sih dia seksi."Kata Sakura sewot.

Ok, lupakan.

Dia udah sms ke yang lain dan di setujuin oleh yang lain, dia pengen sms ke Dita, tapi takut gak dibales yah tau aja lah, ni anak satu pelit banget ama yang namanya pulsa, sms orang jarang di bales, soalnya kepake buat internettan mulu.

"Ahh.. gue sms gak ya ni anak? Tapi kalau enggak, gabakalan dibales lagi,emm.. sms aja deh, kasian ntar ngambek lagi, gue gak boleh pilih-pilih temen kan." Kata Sakura sok bijaksana *plakk*

Dia pun mulai sms si Dita

**To : Dita-chan**

**Eh dit, gw lg di Taman Hiburan, mau ngintilin SasuNaru kencan. Ikut yuk? Gw ajak si desi kok. Tenang aja, oh iya kalau lu baca sms ini, strh lu deh mau bals apa nggak, gue tau kebiasaan lu.!  
>Cepet dateng! XP<strong>

**From : Sakura Cantik tik tik :D**

Sudah beberapa menit, kemudian dengan rasa kaget+takjub sms nya di bales ama Dita.

**From : Dita-chan**

**Yehh lu remehin gue? Nih sms lu gue bales kan? Huh dasar, iye gue ikut, nanti gue dateng. Jangan kabur :P, ngaku-ngaku cakep lagi, jidat lebar gitu aja lu ! XP**

**by_Dita cakep dari pada Sakura**

Sakura yang dapet balesan kaya gitu, langsung mendengus kesal sampai bergumam "Yee ntu bocah ngaku-ngaku cakep, pake segala ngatain gue lagi. Awas lu, nyesel gua ah bawa-bawa dia, awas aja dia nanti gua bakal-" Gumaman Sakura terputus karena ada yang memanggil dia.

"Woi, Sakura.."

"Eh, Ino dateng juga, kita tunggu yang lain ya!"

"Emang lu ngajak siapa aja ?"

"Emm.. lu,Ten-ten,Desi,Dita udah gitu doang."

Ino pun akhirnya ber-oh ria

Beberapa menit kemudian terlihatlah perempuan yang dicepol 2, itu adalah Ten-ten.

"Hai semua.."

"Eh Ten-ten, dateng juga."

"Iya dong gue bawa ini lagi." kata Ten-ten semangat menunjukkan apa yang ada di tangannya, yaitu hadycam juga.

"Weh, sama kaya gue dong." Balas Sakura

"Ino, lo bawa ?" Tanya Sakura kepada Ino.

"Bawa," Jawab Ino, sambil mengambil apa yang ada di dalam tas-nya.

"Hemm.. lama juga Dita sama Desi ya.." Kata Sakura mulai bosan.

"Iya." Jawab Ino.

"Loh ngajak mereka juga?" Tanya Ten-ten.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Yaudah tunggu aja bentar lagi, palingan juga dateng,"

mereka-pun menunggu sampai kira-kira 15 menit, mereka berfikir apakah Dita dan Desi ketularan Kakashi-Sansei yang emang hobi terlambat?.

Dan nampak ada sosok familiar perempuan yang manuju kearah mereka. Itu adalah? Dita? Sendirian? Biasanya kan berduaan mulu sama Desi.

"Hai.."Kata Dita sambil senyum.

Semuanya membalas dengan kata 'hai' juga. Hening beberapa saat, dan pada akhirnya, Sakura memecahkan keheningan, dan mulai bertanya kepada Dita.

"Eh Dit, Desi mana ?"

Seketika itu, Dita yang tadinya senyum langsung lemes mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, tapi, akhirnya dia menjawab.

"Dia gak dateng." Jawab Dita lemes.

"Eh.. Kenapa ?"

"Emm begini.."

**FLASH BACK**

Dita yang habis dapet sms dari Sakura, langsung manggil nama Desi di depan pinyunya.

"Cot.. pencot keluar deh!" perintah Dita. Pencot ? Apa itu? Oh itu hanya nama panggilan Dita ke Desi karena badan Desi kurus, yang dinamain pencot.

"Apa ?" akhirnya Desi keluar.

"Cot, dapet sms dari Sakura?"

"Dapet, Napa?"

"Lo ikut gak?"  
>"Ikut lahh jarang-jarang kita bisa liat SasuNaru berduaan." Lanjut Desi bersemangat.<p>

"Yaudah, cepet siap-siap." Kata Dita.

Sudah beberapa menit, mereka keluar dari rumah masing masing.

"Ayo cot, beramgkat."

"Iya."

Sebelum mereka pergi, tiba-tiba Desi di panggil sama mamaknya.

"Desii.."

"Apaan?"

"Mau kemana?"

"Mau jalan sama temen, kenapa?"

"Yah.. kita kan pengen pergi kerumah sodara, lupa?"

"Oh iya," kata Desi sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Yaah Dit, gue gak ikut, lu pergi sendiri aja ya?"

"Ah elah lu cot, yaudah deh gue pergi, dari pada Sakura ngamuk karna kelamaan." Kata Dita yang kemudian langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Gitu ceritanya."

Semuanya lansung ber-oh ria karena denger cerita Dita.

"Eh tapi perasaan lu lama banget sih? Kan rumah kita samua dari sini tinggal naik angkot doang nyampe,"

"Ya biasalah macet, namanya juga angkot."

"Yaudah, sekarang kita pergi ngelancarin strategi kita." Kata Sakura semangat.

"Tapi gak mungkin kita rame-rame pergi, nanti ketauan ama Sasu, gue di chidori lagi, gak mau ahh." Kata Dita.

"Iya lah, wong kita bagi dua kelompok aja, gue ama Ino, lo ama Ten-ten,! Mau gak?" kata Sakura menjelaskan.

"Yaudah, tapi gue gak bawa handycam," Kata Dita sambil nyengir gaje.

"Napa?" Tanya Ino.

"Hehe lupa." Kata Dita sambil ketawa gaje.

Semuanya langsung Sweatdrop.

"Yaudah, gapapa, Ten-ten bawa ini."

"Iya."

"Yaudah kita berpencar, Dita ama Ten-ten ke ShikaKiba, dan gue ama Ino ke SasuNaru." Atur Sakura.

"Lah lu enak banget Sakura, dapet yang enak SasuNaru, lah kita ShikaKiba? Kan mereka cuma kan ten-ten?" Protes Dita sambil nanya ke Ten-ten yang dibalas anggukkan setuju olehnya.

"Eh, pada gak tau ya ? Shika ama Kiba kan udah jadian, jadi, lo intilin mereka berdua, siapa tau nanti mereka _-piip-_ (sensor)."

"Eh ..?" Dita & Tenten kaget, tapi Ino kagak, abis tadi udah dikasih tau duluan ama Sakura.

"Udah.. jangan banyak cingcong, kita berpencar sekarang keburu sore." Perintah Sakura..

"Iya." kata Dita & Ten-ten bebarengan.

Mereka akhirnya pergi berdua-duaan, Siapa dulu yang kita liat ? Pasangan Sakura-Ino yang ngintilin SasuNaru? Or Ten-ten-Dita yang ngintilin ShikaKiba?

Ayo kita dukung pasangan yang kamu suka, ketik REG (spasi) Sakura-Ino dengan SasuNaru atau Ten-tenDita dengan ShikaKiba . Kirim ke 12345678

Oke, lupakan.

Dan menurut voting di otak Saya, kita liat SakuIno dengan pasangan SasuNaru.

Mari kita liat..

.

5

4

3

2

1

mari kita lihat

3

2

1

ayo kita lihat

3

2

1

ayo kita lih- *plakk*

Readers : Banyak bacot nih author

Author : Iya deh, enggak lagi.

Mari kita Lihat

.

tapi kita ..

.

.

.

**TBC** dulu ya? o.O *plaak*

maaf -_- saya lagi bete banget nih gamau lagi ngetik segini dulu yaa ^^V

saya udah bad mud, cape, laper, dll. Maklumin lahh author sableng ini..

REVIEW yaa ..

ya ? Ya ?

Yang baik yang baik ripiu dong ^^

biar saya lanjutin.., hehe ? Marah karena dikerjain ? Maap.. saya lagi bener-bener gak niat ngetik, terus males buat ngoreksinya, jadi wajar banyak typo (=,=")

reviu reviu :3

agar bisa lebih jelas chapie depan,, gak gaje gini ;9

oke oke ?

RIPIU PLEASE..

maaf ga nerima flame ^^

Cee you ;)

_dita^^


	5. Chapter 5

Disc : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi yang anda harus tau SASORI PUNYA SAYAAA *dimutilasi*

Rated : T aja yah gamau yang lemon masih pertama kali^^

Pair : SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa.

**WARNING** : yaoi,BL, abal, gaje, gaseru,*lah ngapain dibikin?, banyak typo, OOC, ada Oc nya,meneyebabkan enek atau muntah yah apalah.. dan lain sebagainyaXD

Oh ya, bagi yang anti SasuNaru PERGI SANAAAA! *ngelempar batu . satu kali lagi saya bilang

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ !**

**GASUKA? GAUSAH BACA** *repot amat XP

Udah saya peringatkan loooh :D

Sumarry : Sasuke benar-benar ingin mendapatkan naruto bagaimanapun caranya!

My love Story With Sasuke

Heyy Warning nih.. ada sedikit **lime** jadi kalo gamau baca, abis buka aja bacanya *plakk*

Ket Oc :

Saya (Dita) : Tulalit, rada gila, kulitnya tan, dan berambut sedada, bergelombang / agak ikal.

Desi : Seru, Sifat hamper sama kaya saya, Kulit putih, rambut lebih lurus dan aga panjang dari saya. Tapi dia lebih pendek dari saya (dikit) *kayanya dia gak muncul deh tapi -_-

Haloo Minna :D Dita kembali karena udah 2 minggu gak apdet karena tiba-tiba kena WB.

Jadi sekarang Dita cuma mau bilang makasih buat : Kaasan, Tousan, My Otouto, My Neechan, Seme ku si Desi *plakk* -bercanda- Temanku, yang udah dukung aku untuk lanjutin Fic gaje bin aneh ini^^.

Makasih juga buat yang udah **nge-Fave** dan **nge-Flame **^^.

Dan Semua yang udah Review dari chap 1-4. Arigatou^^, walaupun aku gak bias sebutin satu-satu :) .

**Special thanks for author :**

Shiho Nakahara ~ yang udah nyemangatin aku, dan mau jadi sahabatku di FF^^.

Ttixz lone cone bebe ~ yang mau nyemangatin aku juga.^^

Hatakehanahungry ~ yang mau nyemangatin juga, dan mau denger ceritaku.^^

Udah baca aja yaa.. ^^ *nunjuk-nunjuk bawah*

Yamada Dita-chan^^

Setelah Sakura sudah memanggil teman-temannya yang udah siap buat ngintilin, mari kita lihat pasangan yang ingin diintili.

"Haaah.." Naruto menghela napas.

"Kau kenapa Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang keheranan  
>"Apa kau masih trauma dengan yang tadi?" Lanjut Sasuke.<p>

"Heh.. Iya lah aku trauma, kamu nyuruh aku naik wahana apa itu namanya? Suadahlah wahana itu menyeramkan." Naruto kemudian menggembungkan pipinya.

"Haha.. maksudmu _Roller Coaster_? Itu saja kau takut, Dasar pengecut." Sasuke kemudian mencubit pipi Naruto yang tidak bersalah dengan cukup -sangat- kencang.

"Aw! Sakit tahu Teme." Kata Naruto mulai ngambek lagi sepertinya.

"Iya maaf." Kata Sasuke.

"Lihat sampai merah begini kan?" Kata Naruto mulai kesal.

"Hn, aku tahu bagaimana cara agar pipimu tidak merah lagi?" Kata Sasuke berseringai.

"Bagaimana?" Naruto bingung sepertinya.

Cup~

Dicium loh pipi si Naru!

Sepertinya Naruto bukannya makin hilang warna merahnya, malah makin banyak bahkan seperti tomat yang sudah busuk warna mukanya.

"Wah..wah.. sepertinya bukannya sembuh, malah makin merah ya?" Sasuke menggoda Naruto.

"Dasar.. kau bisa-bisanya mencari kesempatan." Naruto memukul pundak Sasuke yang menurut Sasuke tidak sakit sama sekali.

"Hoi.. kalian tak menganggap kami?" Kata Kiba yang mulai kesal karena sudah dicuekin dari tadi sepertinya.

"Ck, mendokusei." Kata Shikamaru yang mulai bosan dan ngantuk.

"Setelah ini kita mau kemana?" Kiba bertanya pada Naruto.

"Kita pulang saja." Kata Naruto.

"Tidak boleh Dobe," Sasuke melarang Naruto.

"Di sini ada Bioskop tidak?" Sasuke bertanya pada Shikamaru.

"Hooam..Ada," Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan setengah menguap.

"Baiklah, kita ke Bioskop saja." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Haah terserah." Kata Naruto yang sudah _Bad Mood._

"Ayo." Seru Kiba bersemangat.

"Ck, Mendokusei." Kata seseorang yang author yakin kalian sudah tau siapa dia.

Sampailah mereka di depan gedung bioskop yang lumayan besar, setelah mencari-cari selama beberapa menit.

"Nah, mau nonton apa?" Tanya Kiba kepada Sasuke.

"Hm.. Yang ini." Jawab Sasuke sembari menunjuk poster Film yang akan ditayangkan.

"Kau yakin?" Kata Naruto tidak yakin. Karena yang di tunjuk Sasuke adalah Film Horor yang berjudul _'Pocong Ngesot'_ dan Naruto benci Film Horor.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto ke tempat pembayaran dan di susul oleh Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Antriannya cukup panjang." Gumam Sasuke.

'Apa-apaan dia menyuruh ku untuk menonton film seperti ini, atau nanti jangan-jangan.. ah sudahlah lupakan!' Itu batin si Naruto.

~di tempat lain

" Heh.. Kalian sudah siap?" Kata Sakura yang sedang memandu teman-temannya, mereka masih berada di luar gedung bioskop.

"Yosh!" Kata mereka bertiga serempak dan melihat ralat : mengintip agar pasangan yang mereka intili tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka dan masuk tanpa menegetahui kehadiiran mereka.

~ Kembali ke Pasangan yang diintili.

Sepertinya antrian mulai pendek. Dan Sasuke melihat siapa yang berada di depan mereka.

'Siapa itu?' Batin Sasuke, bingung.

Dan dari orang yang diperhatikan Sasuke, ia melihat ada seorang pemuda berwarna rambut merah disampingnya. Dan mendengar apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan.

Kurang lebih mereka ngomong gini :

"Gaara-koi~..Kamu masih marah?" Seru pemuda berambut coklat panjang.

"Hn." Itulah jawaban dari pemuda yang ada di sampingnya lebih tapat di depannya.

'Neji?' Batin Sasuke dan mulai menghampiri orang yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan.

"Hoi."Sapa Sasuke dan kemudian memegang pundak orang yang ia panggil.

"Eh Sasuke. Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Pemuda yang sepertinya bernama Neji itu.

"Hn, aku kesini untuk nontonlah, kau kira mau apa?"

"Hehe. Kau kesini bersama siapa?" Tanya Neji.

"Itu." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk kea rah Naru,Kiba, dan Shika.

"Hah? Kalian sedang _Doubble Date_?"

"Hn."

Neji pun ber-oh ria.

"Ada Naruto?" Tanya orang yang berada di depan Neji yang diketahui bernama Gaara.

"Iya." Jawab Neji kepada Gaara.

"Lama Sekali." Gumam Naruto.

"Hei Naruto." Sapa Gaara kepada Naruto.

"Gaara? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku kesini untuk nonton lah. Dasar bodoh."

"Eh.. ada Gaara." Kata Kiba.

"Wah.. sekarang kita bukan _double date_ lagi, tapi _triple date_." Kata si Sasuke

"Aku tidak kencan dengan mu Teme." Seru Naruto tidak mau kalau dia di bilang kencan dengan Sasu si pantat ayam.

"Hn, Terserah."

~ di tempat lain..

"Ketua, sepertinya nambah pasangan lagi deh _Roger!_"

"Iya benar ketua.. ada tambahan pasangan lagi! _Roger!_"

"Terus gimana ketua? Kita hanya ada 3 handycam, _Roger!_"

"Ya sudah balik ketempat kita yang tadi, jangan berpencar! _Roger!_"

Mereka yang sudah di suruh ketuanya untuk balik ke tempat semula segera kembali ketempat yang tadi. Dan itu di depan gedung bioskop. Ketua? Siapa ketuanya? Yah.. tentu si Sakura lahh.

Sebenarnya mereka bawa _Walkie Talkie_ **( Gini gak sih tulisannya?o.o )**. Mereka dapet dari si Ten-ten yang entah dapet ide dari mana hingga sampai membawa itu, saya juga bingung sebagai authornya –plakbeugh-.

"Bagaimana dong ketua?"

"Ya udah deh, kita intilinnya bareng-bareng aja."

"Hasilnya memuaskan nggak tapi?"

"Aku juga tak tahu, tapi kita kan Cuma bawa 3 handycam, terus gimana?"

"Aku juga gak tahu, tapi mencar apa nggak seteraj ketua deh,!"

"Ya sudah, kita ikuti saja semuanya, aku tak punya ide."

"Haah ketua saya tahu.!" Kata seseorang, si Dita sambil ngangkat tangan.

"Tahu apa?" Tanya Sakura, heran.

"Saya tahu rencana yang tepat."

"Memangnya bagaimana?"

"Nih.. kan kita itu berempat, aku sama ten-ten berdua saja, kita kan handycamnya cuma satu. Ketua dan ino sendiri saja ngikutin pasangan lain, karena siapa tahu para seme itu bertindak mesum kepada uke, dan tidak mau ada yang liat, dan kemungkinan mereka akan berpisah agar punya tempat privasi bersama uke mereka. Kemungkinan yahh palingan di pojok lah. Kan pasangannya bertambah satu, jadi aku dan Ten-ten berdua dengan pasangan yang kita intili, ketua sama SasuNaru, dan Ino liat NejiGaara, kalian kan punya handycam sendiri. Jadi kalian berpisah, dan menurutku kita lebih baik mencar dari pada bareng. Dari pada ketauan. Bagaimana?"

SIING~

Hening..

Mereka sebenarnya mengerti tenteng penjelasan yang Dita utarakan, tapi mereka bingung kenapa seseorang seperti dia bias berpikir gitu? Kan dia lola banget.

"Heh? Kok bengong? Salah emang?" Orang yang diperhatikan merasa tak enak.

"Heh?"

"Apa?"

"Kau ini siapa?" Tanya Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Yaa aku Dita lah siapa lagi?"

"Kemana Dita yang asli?"

"Woi pada ngomong apa sih?"

"Lo nyamar ya jadi Dita?" Tanya Ino sambil menatap dengan sinis.

"Eh! Ini gua lah.. ke-kenapa sih emang?"

"Kenapa otak lo nyambung? Biasanya gak pernah?" Jawab Sakura masih memandang dengan sinis.

"EH KALIAN! JANGAN REMEHIN GUE NAPA! GINI-GINI OTAK GUE JALAN TAHU! GAK PERCAYAAN AMAT SIH.. LO KIRA GUE BEGO TERUS APA? SEBENERNYA GUA NIH KAN LUMAYAN PINTER, JANGAN REMEHIN NAPA!" Teriak Dita dengan penuh emosi, dan membuat orang yang berada di sekitar pada melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ini beneran elu?"

"Iya" Bentak si Dita.

Wahaha .. semua anggota fujoshi pun memeluk si Dita dengan senagnya.

"Tumben lo pinter?" Kata Sakura sambil ketawa.

"Otak lo udah nyambung?" Tanya Ino sambil ketawa dan meluk-meluk si Dita.

"Lo kok bisa berubah ya?" Tanya Ten-ten yang asik meluk-meluk juga.

"Lepas."

Pelukan mereka-pun di lepas.

SIING~

Suasana hening kembali.

BLAK JEDING.. PLAKK BEUGHH..

Semua anggota Fujoshi dapet bogeman mentah dari si Dita.

Dan mereka semua minta maaf karena udah salah tuduh.

~ Kembali ke Pasangan.

"Selesai juga antriannya." Kata Naruto.

"Iya." Balas Kiba.

"Kita duduk sebelahan ya Kiba." Seru Naruto sambil tersenym.

Sebelum Kiba menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, tangan Naruto sudah ditarik oleh Sasuke.

"Dia bersamaku, kau dengan pasanganmu." Seru Sasuke.

"A-apa apaan sih kau Teme, terserah aku dong mau duduk dengan siapa!" Protes Naruto tidak terima.

"Sudahlah Naruto, aku bersama Shika saja." Kemudian Kiba pergi dari hadapan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Heh.. ih kau!" Naruto tak bias berkata-kata lagi, bahkan ngomong-pun gak nyambung. Karena saking keselnya.

"Sudah kau diam Dobe kita duduk si situ," Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk bangku yang ada di pojokan.

"Hah? Ngapain disitu? Kau jangan macam-macam."

"Justru jika kau menolak aku akan makin macam-macam." Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto yang membuatnya merinding.

"Iya deh terserah." Naruto beranjak duduk di tempat yang Sasuke suruh.

'Bagus, Dobe' batin Sasuke sambil berseringai.

Film-nya pun dimulai..

Neji sama Gaara, Kiba sama Shikamaru, dan Sasuke sama Naruto. Mereka jauh-jauhan, entah apa yang ada di otak para seme-seme bejad tersebut hingga mereka milih di tempat yang sepi dari orang-orang yang menonton.

Naruto yang merasa ketakutan, hanya bisa merinding sendiri dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Kau segitu takutnya ya, Dobe?"

Naruto tak menjawab.

Sasuke punya ide jahil yang ada di otak mesum-nya, akhirnya ia melakukannya.

"Dobe." Panggil Sasuke,

Tidak ada jawaban karena Naruto masih ketakutan mungkin.

"Dobe." Panggil Sasuke lagi sambil menggoyang pundak Naruto, ia melihat Naruto yang masih ketakutan karena ia takut ama film Horor.

"Dobe." Sekali lagi di panggil.

"…"

"Dobe."

"…"

Dan pada akhirnya..

"Dobe"

"Apa sih!" Sepertinya yang dipanggil mulai merespon.

'Ah bodo amat, yang penting langsung aja.' Batin Sasuke yang kaya orang apaan gak tahan kali ama napsunya.

Cup~

Dicium lagi -_-

Dimana ?

Wow.. di bibirnya lagi!

Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Dia gak habis piker dengan apa yang telah di lakukan Sasuke kepadanya, tapi entah mengapa ia mulai menikmatinya. Ia terus saja membiarkan Sasuke menciumnya sampai puas. Yaa setidaknya begitulah.. -_-v

Sasuke terus melumat dan mencium bibir Naruto yang sudah tidak perawan lagi, dia terus saja menciumnya tak peduli pada Naruto yang mulai kehabisan napas.

Ia terus mencium dan menggigit bibir Naruto hingga ada jalan untuk masuk.

Ketika sudah dibuka dengan sangat terpaksa oleh Naruto, ia mulai memasukan lidahnya dan memasuki rongga mulur Naruto.

Merasa napas Naruto mulai habis, ia mulai berhenti sebentar.

"Kau manis, Dobe" Kata Sasuke. kemudian Naruto dicium lagi.

Dia merasa tak puar, kemudian turun ke leher Naruto yang masih mulus iti, menghisap, menggigit dan dijilat, hingga ada bekas kemerahan yang ada di leher Naru. Dia juga mendengar desahan walaupun desahan itu pelan yang berasal dari Naruto.

'Bagus, dia hampir jadi milikku!' batin Sasuke kegirangan.

Ia kembali ke mulut Naruto yang mungkin udah gak terlalu ngos-ngos san.

Dan parahnya, tangannya mulai nakal !. tangannya mulai menuju ke daerah bawah Naruto dan hamper membuka celananya sebelum.

CEK, PLAK.

Ia mendapat tamparan + gigitan dari mulut dan tangan Naruto.

"Kau mau apa?" Kata Naruto emosi.

"Ku kira kau menikmatinya."

Kata Sasuke sambil mengelus pipinya yang mungkin saja merah habis dapet tamparan yang hebat dari Naruto.

"Dasar Uchiha mesum." Balas Naruto, Jengkel. Sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku pergi Saja." Kata Naruto sambil hamper berdiri sebelum Sasuke menarik tangannya.

"Jangan coba-coba kau pergi." Kata Sasuke.

Di tempat lain mereka nggak sadar udah diintipin ama Sakura dari tadi rupanya. Dan bisa kita lihat kondisi Sakura adalah, darah bercecer dimana-mana sambil memegang hendycam yang sudah berisi video nista.

'Yes! Berhasil' batin si Sakura

.

Apa yang akan mereka lakukan seterusnya? Dan apa yang dilakukan pasangan lain? ShikaKiba? NejiGaa? Mungkin chap depan ^^v

**TBC**

Pendek ya?

Kurang hot ya^^

Ahh iya lah -_-

Kalian pada puasa, dan saya lagi enggak, saya gak mau kalian puasanya batal. Jadi segitu aja ya ^^

Saya masih sebel ama Tousan, komputer katanya dibetulin kemaren, tapi gak jadi, saya terpaksa main diwarnet, dan hasilnya begini . semoga memuaskan ^^v. *curcol*

Chap depan masih di proses ya.. :D

Adegan terakhir kocak ya?

Itulah efek dari membaca fic rate M teruss.. tapi ternyata saya gak berani bikin lebih deh :(

Oh iya Ripiu dong..

Agar saya bisa melanjutkan lebih panjang, ini saya udah usaha loo^^.

Jangan kecewakan saya dengan kata-kata yang kasar..

Saya mohon .. saya taku drop lagi nihh.. maaf kalau fic ini 'lebay' atau apa lah..

Eman bener sih^^

Tapi bisakah anda pakai bahasa yang lebih halus,

Maafkan saya jika sudah mengecewakan anda ;(

Sekali lagi GOMEN !

Ripiu ya^^

Gak nerima **Flame** , kecuali yang Membangun.

Sebelumnya makasih bagi yang udah review, mengkritik dll.

Bisakah anda review lagi o.O

Akhir kata..

Review please

Jaa nee ^^v

Baayy *lambai sapu tangan*

Cee you ;D

Yamada dita-chan ^^v


	6. Chapter 6

Disc : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi yang anda harus tau SASORI PUNYA SAYAAA *dimutilasi*

Rated : T apa T+ ya ?

Pair : SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa.

**WARNING** : yaoi,BL, abal, gaje, gaseru,*lah ngapain dibikin?, banyak typo, OOC, ada OC nya,meneyebabkan enek atau muntah yah apalah.. dan lain sebagainyaXD

Oh ya, bagi yang anti SasuNaru PERGI SANAAAA! *ngelempar batu . satu kali lagi saya bilang

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ !**

**GASUKA? GAUSAH BACA** *repot amat XP

Udah saya peringatkan loooh :D

Sumarry : Sasuke benar-benar ingin mendapatkan naruto bagaimanapun caranya!

My love Story With Sasuke

Dita kembali :D .. #plak

Dita Cuma aga ngantuk nih, jadi kalau ada typo dkknya , jgn marah ya -_-V

Habis, salahin.. kenapa aku Cuma tidur 1 atau 2 jam, dan ini bela-belain agar kalian bisa puas..

Dita ikhlas kok^^.

Nih balasan review buat yang gak log-in, dan chap 3 & 4 :

**Namikaze Kirika**: Makasih reciewnya^^ diusahakan ini agar lebih panjang^^.

**Namikaze Trisha** : Makasih reviewnya.. kurang panjang o.O .. gomennei *bungkuk* . kurang seru.. ini sudah diusahakan lhoo^^. Review terus yaa..^^

**Yuki Uta Nakigoe**: Kamu kenapa ketawa o.O .. aneh yaa.? Makasih reviewnya^^.

**Zainal** : Makasih reviewnya^^, hah? Kalau gitu jadi rate M dong ini^^.

**Ace Sam Luffy** : Bagus cerita ini ? gak salah? Saya sebagai author saja tak yakin^^ #plakk.. maksih reviewnya^^ review terus dong!

**Shiho Nakahara** : Lebih panjang? Mungkin iya.. kalau nanti adegannya ke lemon, jadi rate M dong^^.. makasih reviewnya^^ . Review terus! –maksa-

**Sasunaru4eve**r : Makasih reviewnya^^ .. emang Sasu biang mesum *chidori* -tepar- .. review terus yaa..^^

**Momon the fujoshi** : Maaf mengecewakan :) .. agar saya usahakan untuk tak sering curcol. Tapi itu sudah kebiasaan saya. Gomennei sekali lagi *nunduk*

**ttixz lone cone bebe** : Makasih review-nya^^ adegannya aku 'cut' ya o.O maaf.. dita gak mau jadi nyerempet ke Rate M^^ review terus yaa~

**Tanpa Nama** : Aneh? Narsis? Lebai? Emang XD .. kalo kamu gak suka gak usah dilanjutin bacanya.. aku gak tanggung jawab lhoo.. makasih reviewnya^^

**Micon** : diskripsinya kurang? O.O gomenn! Nanti dita perbaiki deh^^ makash review-nya^^

**Uchimaki shippy-chan** : Keren / apa benar ? Arigatou yaa.. makasih juga review-nya^^ ja-jangan panggil aku senpai, dita-chan aja.. karna aku masih author abal.. kamu gak puasa ? tapi sekarang aku udah puasa kok :3 Review terus yaa..

Yoshh ayo kita mulai.. *angkat tangan*

Yamada dita-chan^^

'Yes.. berhasil,' batin Sakura kegirangan.

.

Naruto masih kesal atas apa yang SasuMesum perbuat kepadanya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Toh akhirnya dia juga yang mengalah, Naruto mengembil hikmah dibalik semua ini, yaitu : 'Jangan pernah kenal dengan yang namanya Uchiha'. Hanya itu yang ada di pikirkan Naruto.

Bisa dibilang dia benar-benar tak berkutit, dia juga heran setiap si Uchiha mesum itu lakukan kepadanya, dia mau saja—awalnya memang menolak, tapi kenapa dia bisa jadi menikmati sentuhan-sentuhannya?

'Apa mungkin, aku di pellet?' batin Naruto, takut bisa kita bilang.

Yah kan kalian tau di chap kemarin si Sasuke gak ngebolehin Naruto untuk pergi, karnya mau di macam-macam lagi mungkin (?) .

Bisa kita lihat, kondisi di dalam Bioskop tersebut, apakah perlu dijelaskan ? oke! Ada pasangan yang lagi nonton dengan kehidupan mereka sendiri. Dan dibelakangnya diikuti oleh setan-setan perempuan—para fujoshi yang seperti orang gila saja, karena kalian tahu kan? Kalau otak Fujo udah beraksi, dunia hanya milik para Fujoshi –halah-

Back to story.

Kita liat SasuNaru..

"Jangan kau coba-coba seperti itu lagi, Teme mesum."

"Hn."

Banyak sekali pasangan yang ada di daerah tersebut, ada yang straight bahkan ada yang gay juga, atau Yuri—seperti kumpulan yang rangkulan, pelukan, bahkan-err ada yang seperti Naruto dan Sasuke barusan lakukan, atau mungkin lebih parah? Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bergidik ngeri dan gak tau harus gimana. Oh kami-sama, apa kau segitunya benci padaku? Naruto terus membatin sambil mengeluh.

"Teme, kita pindah ke tempat teman-teman ya?" Tanya Naruto memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hn."

" 'Hn'-mu itu artinya apa sih ?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang innocentnya.

"Hn."

"Ih, kamu itu gak nyambung banget sih ! aku pergi aja deh," Naruto sudah ingin pergi—atau tepatnya diri dan dia di dorong ama Sasuke agar kembali ketempat semula.  
>"Ada apa?" sambung Naruto, dia sudah gak tahan karena Sasuke ini orangnya sama sekali tak jelas.<p>

"Hn, jangan pergi."

"Aku tidak enak disini,"

"Sudahlah, aku tak akan macam-macam lagi."

Naruto Cuma bisa cengok karena kalah bacot ama si Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa membatin 'Ck, sial tidak jadi deh.' Batin yang terlihat seperti kekesalan-mungkin.

Naruto merasa ada rasa sakit di lehernya, dan itu karena Sasuke tadi yang nyerang dia begitu saja.

"Teme, apa sih yang kau lakukan di leherku? Sakit, tahu." Naruto berucap sambil memegang tanda kemerahan yang diciptakan oleh si Sasuke.

"Hn? Memangnya kau tak tahu itu apa?"

"Err ini kan hanya bekas gigitanmu bukan? Atau jangan-jangan kau kanibal?"

"Hn, Dobe Baka!"

"Hei, bukannya menjelaskan, kau malah mengataiku!" Naruto tak terima karena ia dikatai karena ia tak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba diledeki.

"Hn, Tanya saja pada teman-teman mu nanti."

"Memangnya kau tak tahu?" Tanya Naruto

"Hn."

"Dasar Teme Baka!"

"Hn."

Mari kita lupakan pasangan yang sedang adu mulut ini, kita cek pasangan lain beserta Setan yang mengikuti mereka. Dan pasangannya adalah..

~Baca dah dewek XP

Film terus berjalan seiring berjalannya waktu, kita bisa lihat ada dua pasangan sejoli yang sedang duduk bersampingan, yang satu berambut merah bata dan yang satu berambut coklat panjang yang kita ketahui bernama Gaara-yang berambut merah, dan Neji—yang berambut coklat panjang.

"Gaara-koi~ .. kamu benar masih marah ke aku?"

Gaara yang merasa dipanggil kemudian menengok kea rah sumber suara yang telah memanggilnya, dan ia pun menjawab "Hn."

Sungguh miris nasip Neji mendapatkan uke yang seperti ini.

"Kau jangan marah ding~ masa hanya masalah sepele saja kau segitu ngambeknya? Ini kan udah aku ajak kamu jalan."

"Haah" si Gaara menghela nafas  
>"Iya iya..dimaafin, kamu itu lebay."<p>

"Aku lebay itu karena kau Gaara sayang.."

"Hn."

Film berjalan lagi, ternyata film 'Pocong Ngesot' yang mereka tonton itu ada adegan senooh yang mungkin tak boleh di tonton anak dibawah umur, taukan kalian film Horor Indonesia itu gimana ? o.O

Begini nih yaaa setidaknya begini filmnya.

_Ada wanita sekseh yang jalan lewat orang atau tepatnya lelaki yang sedang jaga pos ronda, dia hanya memakai rok mini dengan tengtop item-putih yang tidak berlengan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke dua orang lelaki tersebut, yah dasarnya emang ntu cowok mesum, lah disamperin, ya mereka langsung begituan dah . ya yang ronda pun lumayan ganteng, ya desahan yang dikeluarkan sang cewek sangat membuat semua orang berfikir mesum. _membuat Gaara berpikir yang tidak-tidak misalnya seperti : 'Nanti kalau si Neji gituin gue gimana ya?' Gaara langsung melirik Neji dengan tatapan Horor.

Tepat sekali si Neji berpikir gini 'Apa aku serang aja ya?' si Neji pas Gaara ngelirik langsung ngelirik balik dengan seringaian.

_Dan tiba-tiba pas mereka lagi 'gituan' si ntu cewek jadi-jadian langsung berubah jadi setan—atau lebih tepat, Pocong._

**JENG !**

Pas ada Nada begitu, langsung si setan muncul. Membuat yang lain kaget,

"Kyaa.." teriak Gaara sambil memegang tangan Neji dengan erat.

Si Neji hanya bisa berseringai.

"G-g-gaara?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kamu?"

"Aku takut."

"Hemm.."

"Eh ? kenapa Neji? Salah aku pegang tanganmu?"

"Tidak sama sekali kok Gaara-koi~"  
>"E-ee.. Gaara."<p>

"Apa?"

Gaara langsung mendokak kea rah Neji, dan pandangan mata mereka bertemu, Sea Green bertemu dengan Lavender.

Gaara blushing.

"K-k-kenapa?"

Gaara melihat Neji yang udah meremin mata sambil monyong-monyong gak jelas.

"K-kau kenapa Neji?"

"Cium aku~.."

"Heh?"

"Ayolah .."

"B-b-bb-b-baaiklah.."

Dan bisa kita lihat mereka asyik dengan dunia mereka masing-masing.

Si Ino yang udah dari tadi ngeliat langsung ngerekam.

"Wuih~.. bagus nih.." Gumam Ino semangat, dan jika ciuman itu berlangsung lama, ia sudah siap siaga bawa sapu tangan.

.

.

Kita liat yang lain~

Disana, ada dua orang yang duduk bersebelahan, yang satu berambut coklat dengan 2 tato segitiga terbalik, dan pemuda yang dikuncir ke atas, kaya Nanas. Dan ada 2 setan yang melihat ralat : mengintip mereka.

Yap, pemuda bernama Nara Shikamaru dan Inuzuka Kiba.

Sepertinya si Kiba sedang BeTe, bagaimana tidak? Coba kalian perhatikan orang lain yang sedang mesra-mesraan, dan dia juga ingin merasakan itu. Tapi apa ? yang didapatnya? Dia hanya melihat sang kekasih yang sudah tidur setelah film itu mulai setengah jam. Dia hanya bisa cengok melihat orang lain begitu mesranya, sedangkan dia tidak. Hei, tidak salah bukan? Jika ingin mendapat perhatian dari orang yang kita sayang?. Dan yang lebih membuatnya sebal.. dia sudah meliat temannya melakukan adegan mesra! Naruto dan Sasuke, Neji dan Gaara . bahkan ia iri pada pasangan yang belum jelas hubungannya. Ya, Sasuke dan Naruto.

Kenapa mereka bisa begitu mesra walau belum jadian, bahkan sudah sampai ciuman malah! Sedangkan dia, yang sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, ya hanya mendapat kata-kata 'mendokusei' dan dengkuran Shikamaru ketika tidur. Benar-benar menjengkelkan!.

Karena sudah kehabisan kesabaran, ia ingin sekali memarahi pria disebelahnya yang sedang tidur.

"Woi ! Shika !" Panggil Kiba, Geram.

"…" Tak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan.

"Shika !" kali ini Kiba menaikkan volumenya, lebih keras di banding tadi.

"…" Hasilnya, ya Nihil.

Di sebrang sana, terlihat 2 orang setan yang seharusnya senang, tapi tidak. Ya karena kalian tahu siapa pasangan ini.

"Haah bosannya." Rengek Dita

"Iya.." Jawab Ten-ten yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Mereka itu kenapa sih?" Tanya si Dita lagi.

"Entahlah," Jawab Ten-ten memasang wajah malas, bosan, dan ngantuk.

"Apa aku ganggu aja ya?" Tanya si Dita ke Ten-ten. Sambil berdiri dan hendak menuju ke kursi Shikamaru dan Kiba.

"Ja-jangan.. nanti ketahuan dit," Jawab Ten-ten. Sambil menarik tangan dita dan menyuruh ia untuk duduk kembali.

"Habis aku bosan,"

"Memangnya kamu doang yang bosan,?" Jawab Ten-ten dengan nada sewot.

"Haaah.." Helaan Nafas dari mereka berdua.

Kita kembali ke Kiba~

"Shika !" sekarang si Kiba sudah menggoyang kan pundak orang yang berada di sebelahnya itu.

"Hmm.." Hanya itu responnya.

Mungkin memang tak ada cara lain selain berteriak di kupingnya.

"SHIKA !" Teriak Kiba tepat di telinga Shikamaru.

SIING ~

Hening..

Sampai akhirnya..

"Ada apa sih?" sepertinya yang dibangunkan mulai keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Huh ! dasar pemalas ! kau tak bisa liat orang yang lain apa?" Jawab Kiba sambil membentak dan memarahi Shikamaru.

"Memangnya mereka kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru, dengan wajah innocent-nya *?*

"Kau tidak lihat mereka sedang apa? Lihat Neji dan Gaara," Kiba menunjuk pasangan sejoli yang sedang asyik di dunia mereka, dan melotot kea rah Shikamaru.

"Ck, mendokusei."

.

.

**TBC**

Maaf ya.. tambah pendek, dita lagi kurang enak badan,dan ngantuk, jadi gomenn.

Dita Cuma mau bilang gitu, abis dita bingung..

Balasan review udah kebales semuakah ? o.O

Yang belum bilang aja ke dita XD ..!

Ayo ripiu yaa~ nanti abis lebaran dita mau bikin fic baru dan mau manjangin fic ini, doain biar tousan benerin my compie~ # curcol : on#

Dita minta ripiu yaa..

Maaf tambah Gaje -_-V

Ini dita udah usaha semampu fisik, karena bertarung melawan kantuk di warnet.

Arigatou.. bagi yang membaca, apalagi mau ripiw

Sediakah anda meninggalkan jejak anda disini o.O ?

Biar dita semangat ! (^_^)/

Pakailah kata-kata yang halus dan sopan :)

Maaf ga nerima **Flame **kecuali yang membangun ^^.

Oh iya.. dita minta maaf jika dita buat kesalahan pada kalian secara sengaja atau tidak, secara langsung atau tidak. Karena mau lebaran^^

**MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN :D**

**Selamat LEBARAN yaa~**

udah yaa. Dita mau pulang..

babay *ngibrit*

Cee you ;D

Yamada dita-chan^^


End file.
